


Проект по биологии

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Nati



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, OOC, Soulmates, both are sixteen years old
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Мисс Моррел как-то сказала, что природа не ошибается. Что ж, Стайлз был готов с ней согласиться.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Соулмейты





	Проект по биологии

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEN/gifts).



> Возраст согласия в Калифорнии — 18 лет, и, кроме того, согласно закону Калифорнии, двое несовершеннолетних одного возраста за добровольные сексуальные отношения могут преследоваться по закону.

Стайлз нервничал. Конечно, он нервничал, потому что — хэй, он собирался в первый раз заняться сексом. Если Джексон, конечно, согласится дойти уже до финала их затянувшейся на месяцы прелюдии. Стайлз был на девяносто восемь процентов уверен, что Уиттмор не откажется. Два процента он отдал своей непредсказуемости, которая иногда удивляла даже его самого, и характеру Джексона, на которого порой находили приступы сволочизма.

Вообще, Стайлз подготовился. Прочитал столько литературы и статей, что при желании мог хоть завтра защитить докторскую по всем аспектам гомосексуального секса в любой стране мира и любом временном промежутке, начиная с каменного века. Помимо литературы Стайлз просмотрел десятки видео, особо уделяя внимание тегу «первый раз», хоть и понимал, что там всё далеко не первый и даже не второй. В общем и целом выходило, что если всё сделать правильно, то никаких негативных последствий – физических или психологических – не будет.

Возможно, Стайлз прочитал _слишком_ много литературы, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать своему парню о своих желаниях и вместе с ним пережить этот опыт, который может быть каким угодно, но явно не травмирующим, ведь они оба этого хотели. Джексон хотел, это Стайлз знал на все сто двадцать из ста.

Они встречались уже третий месяц. Моррел одобрила их подход к отношениям и больше не назначала сеансов, а в школе разговоры о них быстро закончились, потому что каждую неделю появлялись новые поводы посплетничать. Стайлз первое время чувствовал себя немного и совершенно нелогично виноватым перед Лидией, но та действительно не обижалась и тут же упала в отношения со своим найденным соулмейтом – новым помощником шерифа Джорданом Пэрришем, который изо всех сил пытался не забыть, что его девушке только шестнадцать, а законы Калифорнии пишутся для всех одинаково.

Стайлз законы Калифорнии тоже, конечно, знал. Они с Джексоном знали их, наверное, лучше всех своих одноклассников: один сын шерифа, другой – адвоката. Но ждать два года, когда им официально можно будет заниматься сексом, было тупо. Что такого должно случиться в восемнадцать? Снизойдёт озарение? Физиология поменяется? Психика станет сверхустойчивой? В конце концов, в их паре никто никого не принуждал, да и девчонкой, способной залететь, никто не был. О всяких болезнях Стайлз не думал: сам он был девственником, а Джексон слишком сильно заботился о своём здоровье, так что наверняка делал все необходимые тесты в необходимый срок. К тому же, презервативы никто не отменял, так что ждать ещё два года – бред.

Именно это Стайлз и сказал Джексону, когда тот пришёл к нему домой делать проект по биологии.

Стайлз думал, что Джексон самодовольно улыбнётся, или прокомментирует, или молча притянет к себе и начнёт целовать. Может быть, деловито кивнёт, уточнит, кто в какой позиции, есть ли у Стайлза дома смазка и презервативы, знает ли он, как и что. Может быть, спросит, когда вернётся шериф и не произойдёт ли это в самый ответственный момент. В общем, Стайлз ждал какой угодно реакции, но не той, которая последовала: Джексон закусил губу, слегка отвёл взгляд и покраснел. Немного, почти незаметно, но Стайлз вглядывался в него пристально, так что увидел и отчего-то замер ошеломлённо.

Джексон был смущён. Стайлз не ожидал, что такое вообще может возникнуть между ними, но Джексон действительно был смущён его предложением! Это вызвало у Стайлза прилив дикого восторга, ведь теперь они были на равных, теперь никому из них не придётся разыгрывать из себя самых уверенных в мире подростков и делать вид, что они знают, как это всё происходит в реальности, а не в порно-видео.

— Если что, — сказал Стайлз, слегка нервно усаживаясь рядом с Джексоном на кровать, — я много читал. Очень много. И посмотрел достаточно. Даже скачал кое-что, ну так, на всякий случай.

— Я у Дэнни спросил, — кивнул Джексон, переводя на Стайлза взгляд. — И… тоже посмотрел.

— Это не должно быть очень сложно! — воодушевлённо взмахнул руками Стайлз. — Тем более у тебя опыт есть, хоть и с девчонкой, но не думаю, что там прямо космическая разница. Нет, она есть, конечно, но если чисто сам процесс…

— Мы с Лидией не спали, — перебил его убыстряющуюся и уходящую в сторону речь Джексон.

Стайлз уставился на него в немом шоке. Да вся школа знала, что они спали! Они этого даже не скрывали никогда! Джексон, увидев реакцию, неловко дёрнул плечом.

— Лидия хотела подождать имён, — пояснил он, опять чуть отведя взгляд. — Мы только орально. Так что если у тебя нет клитора, то у меня нет опыта.

Стайлз всё ещё был в лёгком шоке, но одновременно его переполняла радость. Может быть, Джексон и пошёл на поводу у Лидии, ограничиваясь минетами и куни, но знать, что технически ты у своего соулмейта первый – круто. Стайлзу было всё ещё неловко, немного страшно и очень любопытно. А ещё подростковому телу не требовалось много времени и какого-то специального настроя, чтобы возбудиться, так что хэй! – прекрасные шестнадцать.

Стайлз повернулся к Джексону всем телом и потянулся с поцелуем. Уиттмор ответил сразу: в какой бы степени смущения он ни был, это не помешало ему тут же устроить руки у Стайлза на заднице. Стилински не возражал ни капли, в последний месяц руки Джексона побывали практически везде – до третьей базы они добрались две недели назад. Стайлз тогда думал, что на совместную дрочку настраиваться будет долго, но вышло всё наоборот: им с Джексоном хватило секундных вопросительных переглядок, а потом они уже шарили друг у друга в штанах.

Сейчас ситуация была немного другая, но смущение и неловкость стремительно отступали под натиском возбуждения. Стайлз провёл одной рукой по груди Джексона, затем опустил её ниже и сжал его член через джинсы, за что получил тихий стон прямо в поцелуй и несильный укус за губу. Джексон чуть отстранился, посмотрел неожиданно внимательно и серьёзно и получил такой же серьёзный взгляд в ответ. Первый секс, кто бы что ни говорил, всё-таки был шагом ответственным, и Стайлз был рад, что он происходил сейчас, дома и с его парой, а не под алкоголем на выпускном в чьей-то машине. Секс на выпускном тоже наверняка невероятно крут, и они с Джексоном определённо его попробуют, но…

— Если ты сейчас не прекратишь думать, я прекращу тебя раздевать, — полушутливо, полувозмущённо сказал Джексон.

— Ну кто-то же из нас должен оставаться трезвомыслящим, — слегка нервно хмыкнул Стайлз, который вообще пропустил момент, когда успел остаться без футболки.

— Сейчас – нет, — отрезал Джексон.

Стайлз знал этот тон: Джексон дошёл до крайней стадии смущения и начинал командовать, чтобы это скрыть. Когда-нибудь Уиттмор дойдёт и до осознания, что со Стайлзом это, во-первых, не прокатывает, а, во-вторых, совершенно не нужно. Стилински был ходячим набором всевозможной неловкости и умений влипать в разного рода смущающие ситуации, с ним не было никакого смысла скрывать собственную. Но если Джексону так было спокойнее, то Стайлзу совершенно не трудно было ему подыграть.

— Тогда заставь меня не думать, — комично пошевелил бровями Стайлз, пародируя одну из самых заезженных порно-фраз.

Джексон фыркнул от смеха и расслабился. Стайлз закусил губу и потянул его футболку вверх, отбрасывая потом в сторону. Они уже видели друг друга и без футболок, и без трусов – тут им стесняться было нечего. Но всё равно, когда они избавлялись от джинсов и нижнего белья, руки у обоих слегка подрагивали. Касаться друг друга так откровенно было бесконечно круто, но всё ещё немного дико. 

— Кто будет сверху? — спросил Джексон, немного нервно.

— Ты, — ответил Стайлз и повёл плечами на вопросительный взгляд. — Сегодня – ты. А дальше как пойдёт.

Ему хотелось улыбнуться и подмигнуть с намёком, но Джексон не дал этого сделать, рванул на себя за плечи и поцеловал. Буквально впился поцелуем, горячим, глубоким, ничуть не осторожным, распаляющим. Стайлз успел только выдохнуть ошеломлённо, а потом оказался лежащим на спине, а Джексон был везде – вообще везде. Руками оглаживал бока и бёдра, лёг сверху, переплёл ноги, целовал, будто душу хотел вытянуть. Стайлз не возражал, его повело так сильно, что он мог только держаться за чужие плечи и жмуриться от жара, проходящего по телу и собирающегося в паху. Член стоял так крепко, как никогда раньше.

— Смазка? — хрипло выдохнул вопрос Джексон.

Стайлз протянул руку и пошарил под подушкой. Там же были и презервативы – да, он рассчитывал сегодня на секс и подготовился. На всякий случай в тумбочке лежало и несколько заживляющих и обезболивающих мазей, хотя Стайлз искренне надеялся, что они никому не понадобятся.

Отчего-то Стайлз думал, что разгорячённый и распалённый Джексон не будет сильно заморачиваться с подготовкой, и Стайлз не знал, нужно ли что-то с этим делать, позволить или остановить. Но делать ничего не пришлось: Джексон, ещё минуту назад довольно резко уложивший Стайлза на лопатки, неожиданно слегка отстранился и провёл по груди Стайлза рукой медленно и осторожно. Задел соски, почти невесомо пробежал пальцами по рёбрам, вызывая щекотку, положил ладонь на живот. Потом опустил руку чуть ниже и дразняще огладил член – едва касаясь, отголоском прикосновения. Стайлз закусил губу и попытался глубоко вздохнуть, потому что это оказалось слишком для его нервной системы, которая приближалась к сенсорному перегрузу.

— Если я что-то буду делать не так – скажи мне, — попросил его Джексон.

Стайлз хотел сказать, что он уже готов кончить, но только кивнул, потому что Джексон выглядел серьёзным. Он был возбуждён не меньше Стайлза, но всё равно сдерживал себя от резкости, касался медленно и осторожно, а уж когда смазанными пальцами дотронулся до ануса, и вовсе замер. Стайлза прошибало как электричеством, он хотел уже хоть чего-нибудь, но Джексона не торопил, понимая, что если бы они сейчас поменялись местами, то он бы так же сидел и настраивался. Первый секс не забывается, и желание сделать всё максимально правильно иногда приводит к ступору. Стайлз провёл рукой по плечу Джексона, и тот отмер.

Они оба много прочитали и просмотрели, а кто-то даже с другом-геем проконсультировался, но теория – это теория, а практика – это практика. Смазка немного холодила, но быстро согрелась, смазалась по бёдрам – Джексон не пожалел. Палец в заднице ощущался непривычно: не больно, не приятно, просто странно, как инородный предмет в теле, не приносящий особого дискомфорта. Стайлз развёл ноги чуть шире, согнул колени, упёрся пятками в матрас, чтобы было удобнее, Джексон стащил одну из подушек ему под поясницу. Эффекта «вау» пока не было, но возбуждение не спало, а любопытство вообще росло в прогрессии. Джексон продолжил, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе.

Можно многое прочитать о том, какие ощущения испытываешь от прикосновения к простате во время секса. Стайлз читал, пытался представить, но всё равно всё оказалось не так, как он думал. Его словно током прошибло таким удовольствием, которое прошло, наверное, сразу в мозг, что он слепо схватился за одеяло, на котором лежал. Дыхание перехватило, простонать или уж тем более сказать что-то он был просто не в состоянии, а вот кончить хоть сейчас – без проблем. Стайлз дёрнулся так сильно, что чуть не столкнул Джексона, который схватился за его ногу и тихо выругался.

Джексон растягивал его медленно и осторожно, но с каждым разом движения его становились резче и дёрганнее. Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него слегка плывущим взглядом, оценил с силой закушенную губу, член, налитый кровью и тяжело лежащий на бедре, судорожно сжатые на его колене пальцы. Видимо, смотреть, как твой партнёр мечется по кровати от наслаждения, было волнительно и возбуждающе в достаточной степени. Стайлз улыбнулся и перехватил Джексона за руку.

— Хватит, — сказал он. — Давай уже до конца.

Джексон не стал спрашивать, уверен ли Стайлз в своём желании, не стал убеждать, что подготовил недостаточно, вообще не стал ничего говорить, только кивнул и вытащил пальцы. Стайлз сам надел на него презерватив, а потом потянул на себя, обхватывая за плечи и целуя. Было хорошо и уже совсем не страшно.

Первый толчок был осторожным, но уверенным. Джексон входил в него медленно, а Стайлз был достаточно расслаблен и спокоен, чтобы не чувствовать боли или неудобство. Да, было странно, но странно в хорошем смысле слова, любопытно и интересно. Правда, совсем скоро все посторонние мысли и чувства вымелись из сознания, потому что их место заняло затапливающее всё тело возбуждение. Джексон, войдя до конца, замер и хрипло дышал Стайлзу в ухо, мелко подрагивал под его руками.

— Долго и медленно не получится, — предупредил Джексон, прикрыв глаза.

— Мысли мои читаешь, — выдохнул согласно Стайлз.

Наверно, это были какие-то магические слова, которые позволили им окончательно себя отпустить. Джексон начал двигаться, Стайлз откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Натяжение, заполненность, яркие вспышки удовольствия, которые с каждой секундой становились всё сильнее. Джексон наклонился ниже, лёг грудью на его грудь, опять поймал губами губы и не отпускал, не давал даже глубоко вдохнуть. От этого кружилась голова. От всего кружилась голова, в горле рождались крики, срываясь стонами, на ресницах замирали слёзы от переизбытка эмоций.

Долго и медленно действительно не получилось. Джексон сорвался на быстрый темп спустя всего пару минут, Стайлза уже давно мотало по кровати от ощущений, ему потребовалось всего несколько движений рукой, чтобы кончить. Оргазм, казалось, выбил его душу из тела, оставив её на пару секунд болтаться в небытии, а потом вернул обратно, позволяя ощутить разом всё: тяжело дышащего и мелко подрагивающего Джексона рядом, их мокрые от пота тела, смазку, липко застывающую на бёдрах и ягодицах, сведённые судорогой пальцы, вцепившиеся в одеяло.

Стайлзу было о-ху-ен-но.

— Точно, — согласился Джексон.

Стайлзу было настолько охуенно, что он даже не заметил, как сказал об этом вслух. Впрочем, скрывать он это всё равно не планировал. Они с Джексоном довольно часто не сходились во мнениях, но в сексе определённо совпали на двести из ста. Стайлзу хотелось высунуться в окно и орать, чтобы все знали, насколько ему сейчас хорошо.

— Интересно, если я опишу всё, что чувствую, Харрис засчитает это за проект? — спросил Стайлз, когда мысли в голове перестали напоминать разноцветную кашу.

Джексон коротко простонал, уткнулся в подушку и тихо рассмеялся. Стайлз тоже усмехнулся и продолжил нести чушь:

— Ну а что? Финстоку я уже сдавал доклад про обрезание. Пришла пора Харрису читать про гей-секс. И это даже биология, между прочим, я не выхожу за рамки предмета!

Джексон закатил глаза и потянулся вперёд, заставляя Стайлза замолчать поцелуем. Стайлз с энтузиазмом ответил, в красках представляя, как сильно теперь разнообразятся их с Джексоном домашние посиделки.

***

Вместо проекта по биологии Стайлз сдал структурно оформленные статьи про гомосексуальный секс в разных странах в разное время. Он даже цветными стикерами пометил периоды и территории. Джексон называл его идиотом, но попыток удержать вырвавшуюся на волю творческую энергию не предпринимал. А потом стоял рядом и делал вид, что всё идёт по плану, мастерски игнорируя испепеляющие взгляды Харриса.

Мисс Моррел как-то сказала, что природа не ошибается. Что ж, Стайлз был готов с ней согласиться.


End file.
